Bloodied valentines
by BloodiedFeathers
Summary: A wish to save her soul, destroys her heart. Never to be the same.


The battle began simply enough, but with each demon slain five more seem to take its place. The makeshift army was beginning to lose ground. Yet laughter could be heard throughout the clearing, it's malice the only evidence of its owner's presence. Naraku had finally decided to obtain the last shards of the shikon no tama.Inuyasha was destroying demon after demon but the demon attack never faltered.Miroku and Sango were also having a similar problem. Frustrated beyond reason Inuyasha unleashes his backlash wave and wiped out half the demons attacking but soon enough they too were replaced. The battle was leading nowhere and Inuyasha could feel his energy depleting.Miroku made his way through the demons to Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha looked at the monk he saw the change in appearance, the ever calm and collected Miroku was now sweating profusely and bloody from numerous minor wounds. This worried Inuyasha more than he would like to admit. " Monk, Any ideas on how to win this?" Miroku ducked down and tripped the demon coming from behind them, "Well actually I came to ask your assistance, I may know a way to stop the demons" Inuyasha growled angrily as he sliced another demon in two, " Out with it then Houshi" Miroku let a small smile surface before he quickly struck another demon " The key to defeating any army is to eliminate their source of power Inuyasha", it took a minute but Inuyasha finally realized the meaning of the Houshi's words. He turned and found the sent he was looking for then cleared a path with Tetsiaga. Miroku followed suit and cleared a path towards his beloved Sango. Now that the first part of his plan was in motion he needed her help to call in the backup.

When he finally found her she was surrounded by six large youkai, he was about to assist when she gracefully took down every last one in a matter of seconds. He thought his amazement must have been evident for when she glanced in his direction a small laugh escaped her lips. He stopped next to her and took a defence stance; the demons were attacking with no sense of self-preservation. Which made them easy to defeat though their numbers were discouraging. " Sango where is Kirara, I am in need of her assistance" Sango's face faltered for only a second in confusion before she called to her companion. The large fire cat made her way to Sango while destroying the demons in her path. When she finally landed Miroku pleaded with her to leave the battle and retrieve Koga and the remainder of his wolf pack, to help even the odds. She reluctantly complied and took off into the darkening sky, it would be night soon and their chances of survival were quickly falling.

A pair of cold brown eyes surveyed the battle at hand, and more specifically the Silver haired hanyou making his way towards Naraku's demented form. "Inuyasha must win this fight to avenge my death, then we shall descend into hell as promised." A wicked smile came upon her pale face as one of her soul collectors swept down to present another captured soul. " Soon I will no longer need to steal souls or walk among the people to which I no longer belong" With that said she let her gaze shift to her reincarnation. ' That girl, they all protect her… why ' Her eyes stayed for a few seconds longer then shifted to Inuyasha's progress.

Kagome suddenly turned, having felt someone watching her, when she found nothing she instinctively snuggled Shippo closer. She hated being left out of battles, but she had a duty to protect the jewel shards and the small fox kit she had come to love as a son. Her gaze wandered to Inuyasha as he made his way towards his objective. He was their only hope, her personal saviour. Ever since she had begun travelling back and forth between this era and her own, she had come into countless dangerous situations and Inuyasha had always been there to save her. Her friends had also always been there for her, Sango with her sisterly advice and fierce protectiveness, and Mirokus wise advice, he always seemed to have a kind word just for her . She was content with her life in this era, even with all its dangers she had always felt safe. Yet as she stood on the sidelines of what could be the battle to end the ever-growing feud between their group and the notorious Naraku, she could not help but feel a nagging sensation, as if she could sense a great danger in the near future.

Inuyasha could smell the stench of Naraku's miasma concentrated at the far end of the hordes of his demon army ' Never doing his own dirty work, filthy Bastard 'As he made his way towards his objective, countless demons attacked him but he found himself in a sort of trance, his movements were more graceful and his strikes precise and clean. His hatred and determination fuelled his resolve as he picked up speed. He was closing the distance when he saw Naraku. No longer hidden beneath his usual baboon pelt Inuyasha saw the result of his transformation, Naraku's true form was nothing but a mass of demons. Inuyasha pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath and concentrated, he found Naraku's aura. He attacked Naraku but it was intercepted by Kagura. His mind reeled, he needed to attack Naraku in another way so that his incarnations could not interfere. He decided to wait for Naraku's next move and see if he could catch him off guard with his backlash wave.

* * *

When Koga arrived, he quickly saw that the demon exterminator and monk were out numbered. He also saw the mutt Inuyasha fighting Naraku head on. He sent in his wolves to assist Kagome's companions well he sought her out. After he made sure his woman was safe he would join Inuyasha and destroy Naraku. 

Kagome sensed jewel shards approaching quickly, she panicked momentarily before she notched an arrow and let it fly. She would not allow one of Naraku's demons to obtain the shards she held.

Koga saw Kagome in the distance and plastered a grin on his face. But as he got closer he saw her arm herself and attack, if not for the jewel shards in his legs the arrow would have completely purified him. As he looked back he saw the demons in range had been completely obliterated. He let his grin resurface ' my Kagome is stronger than I remember '

Kagome saw her mistake as soon as the arrow left her bow, she didn't know what to do, and she hoped that he would see her attack in time to save himself. She closed her eyes tight as she felt the guilt and fear grow inside her. She gasped when she felt herself being lifted into a warm embrace, when she opened her eyes to find to icy blue ones staring back at her. She hugged him back fiercely before she realized what she was doing. Kagome quickly removed herself from his embrace and blushed deeply.

Koga saw her standing there with her eyes closed, fear rolling off her in waves. He was confused for a moment before he realized she was afraid for his safety. He swiftly picked her up and held her in a tight embrace. When he felt her small arms make their way around him returning his hug he felt his heart leap. Yet when she removed herself from him he felt a low growl within his chest, but his smile returned when he saw her trying to hide her crimson face.

Kagome regained her composure and sat next to her sleeping kit. "Koga you have joined the fight, I am glad we need all the help we can get"

Koga sat next to her and placed his arm around her slender shoulders " Yes Kagome I have come to destroy Naraku or die trying, but before I join Inuyasha, I came here to make sure you were safe and to tell you no matter what the outcome of this battle I will always love you," Kagome was about to interrupt but Koga silenced her when he leaned down and kissed her " I know you do not feel the same for me but that will not change my feelings for you" With that he got up and sped towards the battle leaving Kagome to her own thoughts ' I wish I could love you Koga but it was not meant to be '

Seshomaru had been traveling back to his lands after another failed attempt at locating the retched half breed Naraku, when he spotted the fire cat that travelled with his brother, and on closer inspection he caught site of Koga of the demon wolf tribe following her. His curiosity peeked as he decided to pursue them and see what was going on. They travelled quickly to a secluded clearing where Seshomaru caught the stench of Naraku. He almost smiled at his good luck. His cold golden orbs watched as Koga separated from his pack and left to the opposite side of the clearing, Seshomaru decided to follow the wolf before he revealed himself and joined the battle. He found himself led to the edge of the clearing. He slowly followed the wolf but was concerned as he suddenly saw Koga barely dodge an attack that was now headed towards him. The sacred arrow swiftly passed through the space that would have been his left arm if it had not already been destroyed. ' He felt his anger rise, who dare attack this Seshomaru? ' He swiftly made his way into the trees and followed his senses to Koga; he was surprised to find him a few moments later embracing his attacker. When they separated he found it as the young miko that also travelled with his brother. He watched as they sat, his keen hearing picked up the wolf words as he felt confusion wash over him ' The wolf is in love with the miko.. ' Seshomaru glanced back at the girl before he made his way back to join the battle ' confusion does not sit well with this Seshomaru '

Inuyasha's attacks were losing focus, nothing he tried seem to work. Naraku had become even stronger since their last fight. He was having trouble defending against the miasma filled tentacles that came from every side, with every one he deflected it seemed another made contact and weakened him considerably. Another shot went through his shoulder when he picked up a familiar sent ' what's that mangy wolf doing here…and why does he have Kagome's sent all over him' Inuyasha glanced back long enough to see the wolf fighting his way toward where he and Naraku were. A deep growl resonated through him as he attacked Naraku with more ferocity than ever. He hardly felt the sting as another tentacle pierced the skin of his right hand. Without the use of his hand Tetsiaga was unconsciously discarded. Inuyasha felt his rage pulsing through his blood; his hatred for Naraku and his anger at the wolf pushed him to attack again and again destroying everything that moved. When he finally stopped his erratic attacks he crouched down and let out a feral howl. Finally his eyes rose to meet Naraku's intense gaze. His normally golden orbs were bleeding red and large fangs hung over his lower lip.

Naraku laughed maniacally as he faced his now full-blooded youkai opponent. His plan was coming along quiet nicely.

Koga reached Inuyasha only to find him attacking Naraku without mercy, while his beloved sword lie a good ten feet away. ' What is that idiot trying to do? ' His thoughts stop suddenly when he saw Inuyasha briefly glance at him, his eyes were burning into him with more anger than he thought Inuyasha's heart could hold. ' This isn't good, if I get to close he will kill me also, dam that Naraku he knew all along it would come down to a battle between Inuyasha and himself ' Koga glanced around trying to locate his real opponent, Kagura. She was the one who had slain his brethren. When he spotted her floating above Naraku's monstrous form he took off. Today was the day he would avenge his comrades.

Seshomaru had swiftly disposed of Naraku's demons as he made his way to his brother. He stopped as he heard the howl that seared his sensitive ears, ' my brother must have been separated from his sword ' He hastened through the crowd of demons, as he came upon the scene he instinctively covered his nose. The miasma and the noxious smell of his brothers blood engulfed the area, making his head spin slightly. He collected himself and slowly approached his now fulldemon brother, his eyes wandered to where Tetsiaga lay. ' I must destroy this worthless Naraku, I will be the one to send Inuysha to his grave not that lowly half breed '

"Naraku you will die by my hand!" With that Seshomaru charged, attacking Naraku mercilessly.

Naraku ceased his laughter when he saw the approach of Inuyasha's older half brother, 'Seshomaru was not suppose to be here now I'll have to deal with both of them' His thoughts were interrupted by Seshomaru's sudden outburst then vicious attacks. Naraku dodged Seshomaru as much as possible but his attacks were begining penatrate his defences. This was not good. He was about to attempt assimilating Seshomaru when he heard a feral growl coming from behind his opponent.

Seshomaru turned but was to late, he was so preoccupied with his attack on Naraku that he did not sense his brother's approach and initial attack. As he fell he saw Inuyasha's crimson orbs never left his objective. His demon blood had taken over and his bloodlust was impossible to control. Seshomaru took in a shaken breath ' Dam you Inuyasha you have just sealed your own demise '

Kikyou had kept a close watch on Naraku and Inuyasha fight. She noticed Inuyasha's transformation and it concerned her greatly, she would have to settle this herself before Inuyasha was killed "He will live until my death is avenged!"With that said she made her way to the opposite side of the field.

Kagome could take it no longer. She had watched helplessly as both Miroku and Sango finally fell. Their lifeless forms lay crumpled a few yard from where she now stood. Tears made their way down her pale face as she looked on in horror. Her heart was in pieces, as she remembered their time together. She would make sure their lives where not lost in vain. She quickly wiped away her tears,' I have to be strong..for them I will be.' She glanced down at her sleeping kit, Keade had once shown her how to create a protective barrier,' but I've had never been able to sustain one for long.' She shook her head of such thoughts." I must try" She concentrated until she felt her power swell within her, she then placed a barrier around Shippo. She called for Kirara who was still fighting the remainder of the demons, yet when she heard Kagome's call she swiftly destroyed the demon she was currently fighting and made her way to the clearing's edge. When Kirara was close enough Kagome leapt onto her back She leaned down close to Kirara's ear and whispered

" Do not worry everything will be over soon, they will be avenged " Kirara nodded her agreement and took off into the night sky.

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha struck down his brother and advanced on Naraku. She decided it would be best to strike before Inuyasha got himself killed, so she swiftly came up beside him and notched her arrow. She was about to release when a clawed hand almost caught her off guard.

Naraku smirked wickedly at his good luck,' Inuyasha has taken care of his brother for me, now my victory is inevitable ' He scanned the area quickly top see how Kagura was progressing, The wolf had the last two jewels and after obtaining them Naraku could go after the young priestess that held the last of his precious shards.

He caught the sent of the wolfs blood as Kagura returned to his side and presented him with the wolfs fragments of the shikon jewel, rather reluctantly he observed. His eyes wandered to where he sense Kikyou was about strike. ' so she believes I can be that easily defeated..' He watched, as she was about to release her arrow when Inuyasha attacked. His plan as working perfectly, if he was unable to kill the priestess, Inuyasha would gladly do it.

Kagome had arrived to see Kikyou draw her bow, she also took in Inuyasha's appearance, Her broken heart fell further into despair " Oh no Inuyasha…" Kagome was about to let her presence be known when she saw Inuyasha attack Kikyou. Thakfully Kikyou dodged and let her arrow fly before Inuyasha could strike again. Kagome hopes soared as she saw the arrow break through Naraku's barrier and head straight for the shards deposited within the space once occupied by a heart, Kagome's breath hitched as she saw it come closer to it's target. Yet the fates where against them as Kanna intercepted the attack with her soul trapping mirror ' How can this be? My attacks are useless if Kikyou's arrow does not have an effect on him ' Her thoughts stopped cold as she heard an anguished cry from below. She looked on in horror as Kikyou fell, releasing all the souls she had stolen. Inuyasha stood over her remains and growled loudly then turned to face Naraku.

Inuyasha watched helplessly as he struck down his past love, his demon had sealed away his human side and now all he could do was watch as he killed all those he had ever loved, he just hoped that this time Kagome did not try to save him, he was not sure if he could find his way back to her in this state, she had always been his only hope but now, he only sought to destroy Naraku before he got to her.

Naraku gazed at the remains of the clay priestess as the last of Onigumo's weakened heart was destroyed. ' Perfect, now this ends ' He brought his body up and attacked Inuyasha without giving him a chance to defend, and soon after Inuyasha had a large wound across his chest and Naraku's poisen was slowly infecting the rest of his system.

Kagome closed her eyes as tears flowed freely ' I can't do this, everyone I have failed you, you protected me with your lives and now I've lost all of you." An image of Kouga's mangled corpse flooded her minds eyes, as more tears made their way down her cheeks. ' Now Inuyasha is dieing and I can do nothing..I'm so weak!' As that thought crossed her mind her eyes snapped open " I'm the reason they have died " She gazed down at Inuyasha as he stood there his pain evident on his face. She leapt down to him as he collapsed in front of Naraku's laughing form.

Seshomaru watched in amazement as Inuyasha struck down the one he supposedly once loved, then made his way toward Naraku. He tried to stand, then growled in frustration at the discovery that his legs would not obey him. His foolish brother had injured his spine so he was forced to lie helplessly until he could heal himself. Naraku had gotten a few good shot on Inuyasha but it seemed he was not trying to fatal would him. ' So Naraku has something planed for your death little brother ' He saw his brothers face contort in pain as he attacked Naraku pointlessly trying to fight the poison that had made it's way into his bloodstream. All hope was now lost for their victory over Naraku, Every one of the group's fighters had been either killed of paralysed. ' Well except the miko, hopefully she has enough sense to flee before he obtains the last of the jewel shards' He almost let himself sigh when the miko's form fell from the sky to lands next to his brother. ' so much for sense ' The miko seemed to be deep in thought as she closed her eyes, seeming to forget that Naraku was right behind her.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was met with two crimson orbs. She tentavely ran her fingers across Inuyasha's cheek and smiled down at him. She heard him growl quietly but made no move to strike her. " Inuyasha I know you can hear me where ever you are, I've let you down and all the others, my weakness has cost us everything…but I'm going to set it right, I promise" With that said she gently pressed her lips against his.

Inuyasha was going nuts he wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault it was his, he should have never let it get this far, he had killed every chance they had had to destroy Naraku and now he could no longer protect her. Yet when she placed her kiss upon his lips his heart leapt. He felt himself returning to his hanyou self.

When Kagome broke the kiss and open her eyes she gasped at what she saw, Inuyashas golden orbs were gazing at her.

He stood still unsteady then offered her his hand; she took it unable to do anything else. It was as if she was in a dream everything moved in slow motion. When she stood she looked up into Inuyashas face and saw him smiling down at her. After all that had happened that day she found herself smiling back at him. The dream was suddenly shattered when Kagome noticed Inuyasha falter, then collapse. She screamed his name but the was no response, she looked over his broken form and realized that Naraku had attacked him from behind. There was a small whole through his shoulder but she knew the real danger lay in the poison released into the wound. She knelt next to him and let a few tears fall before she roughly wiped them away, I'll fight for you Inuyasha

Seshomaru inwardly growled at the obvious act of affection, the miko was risking her life being that close to Inuyasha when he is a full blooded youkai and wounded. But to Seshomaru's complete surprise Inuyasha did nothing to harm the girl, even though his demon had slain his former love it seemed quiet content with the affections he held for this one ' So she has captured the heart of not only the wolf but my half brother as well… why are so many drawn to love and protect her …' He glanced back at her as she broke away from Inuyasha, he noticed with little surprise that inuyasha was yet again a hanyou.

Seshomaru had seen the attack coming but could not warn them before it hit. ' How could they ignore such a threat… They deserve to die '

Kagome stood and turned towards Naraku who was again laughing, Her head was down with her bangs covering her eyes. Naraku looked down at her and realized she was glowing a light pink. He grinned, she was unarmed and weak, he had nothing to worry about….

* * *

Kagome felt the rage consume every fibre of her being, her powers swelled within her as she drew them out. She sensed something approaching her that was very familiar and as it came upon her she realized with sympathy that it was the part of her soul that had sustained Kikyou. She tenderly reached out her hand and drew it within herself. She felt her powers grow immensely as her soul settled. She lifted her face, and met Naraku's gaze. 

Naraku felt as if something was wrong, in the back of his mind he could sense danger, and as he looked down at the girl in front of him he realized that she was more of a threat than he at first assumed. Her cold blue eyes were the first things he noticed, but before he could comprehend the current situation, her power spiked.

An unnatural wind wrapped itself around her as she felt the pulse of the jewel shards around her neck. She smiled as she felt the warmth envelope her and empower her soul, when she looked into the eyes of the person that had caused so much pain and suffering she felt the rage she held grow. She concentrated on the jewel shards she sensed within his mutated form and began to purify them.

Naraku felt a searing pain begin to grow from within his empty heart, he realized with horror it was his jewel shards that were beginning to purify him. He looked at the young priestess in front of him; her startling blue eyes were staring right through him. He then felt the pain intensify tenfold.

Kagome let a small smile grace her lips; ' this is for you ' she glanced back at where everyone she loved lay lifeless. She felt the tears forming in her eyes but she would not let them fall.

A look of determination came over the angelic features of the young miko as she concentrated on the task at hand. The demon Naraku had long since fallen and was presently withering as the jewel fragments purified his very soul. The miko closed her eyes and concentrated with every fibre of her being, not even the shrill cries of her enemy penetrated the whirlwind of her mind. She sent all her power into the jewel fragments within Naraku's hollowed shell.

Seshomaru was fighting to stay conscience; he had been watching the battle between Naraku and the miko, he had never known she held such power. His confusion over the wolf's affections was becoming clear. Though she was still a mere ningen he felt his respect for her increase, which startled him. He looked to where Naraku was crippled, painfully awaiting the inevitable. Seshomaru let a rare smirk surface, At least I will be present when that damned creature is sent to the depths of hell

Naraku realized with undeniable certainty that he may not be able to survive, his only choice to discard the shards from his body.

Kagome watched as Naraku attempted to reject the jewel fragments, she would have to finish this before his strength returned, the power the purification had required left her feeling tired but her determination would not allow her to lose to such a monster. When Naraku had finally succeeded in removing the fragments Kagome looked straight into his scarlet eyes.

When he had finally rid himself of the excruciating pain Naraku stood and tried to regain his composure, he found the priestess staring at him and as she seemingly gazed into his very soul. Then he saw it; he saw his demise in her azure orbs.

* * *

Kagome quickly called to the remaining jewel fragments and combined them with her own. Goodbye Inuyasha 

She gathered up the remainder of her power and channelled it into the now purified Shikon jewel. She began the spell in almost a whisper but as she neared the end her voice was carried throughout the area "Banished is the simple fate, of a heartless foe, rendered weak and desolate, now you shall know, the pain that you once freely gave, you shall now receive, no longer will your evil live, nor your words deceive, in the place where once began, the battle that remains, undecided victory will take unwanted gain, yet the scale will not be won for equal payment will be lost, so evil can not reign"

Seshomaru looked on in awe as the mikos last words rang through the clearing. He could feel the waking world slipping away as a blinding light engulfed him, his last thoughts imprinting themselves on his memory. "You will not be forgotten.."

* * *

Inuyasha unconsciously squashed the insisted pest that was currently consuming his life's blood. He opened his eyes slowly not yet use to intense light and looked into his open palm at the flat image of Myoga. What are you doing here? 

" Master Inuyasha, Why be so cruel? I have just finished consuming the last of the poison that would have killed you, and this is the thanks I get! "

Inuyasha tried to stand but his head had the distinct feeling of being sliced open. He lay back down as memories of the battle returned, Images of Kikyou's death and then Kagome's kiss. He jumped back up ignoring the pain that ripped through his body. "Kagome!" He scanned the surrounding area, lifeless bodies where strewn everywhere, he could no longer tell who was enemy or ally. "Kagome!"

He saw movement just a few feet away, but as he made his way over he realized it was only Seshomaru.

Seshomaru could feel every muscle heal, every disc repair itself, then finally he could feel his legs. He made to rise but he was not yet able. It had been hours since he had awoken, the power would soon return to his legs then he could leave this place. He looked to the statue that stood only a few yards from him, the young miko stood with her hands outstretched, as if she were ascending into heaven but he knew she was nowhere had not. The miko was now in the worst of Hell, she had sacrificed her life and soul to contain Narakus evil within the Shikon no Tama.

Seshomarus last words of consciousness rang through his mind, though he would have never thought it possible he had made a silent vow to this miko, one he now intended to keep. Ningen or demon, this girl had done what very few ever could, and for that she deserved his respect.

He could sense his brothers approach, though he did not know how he had survived, he did not look forward to what was going to happen next.

Inuyasha was about to question Seshomaru when he noticed tat his brother was staring right through him, transfixed on something behind himself. Inuyasha followed his gaze, his disbelief was evident as he ran to Kagomes side. His anguished howl could be heard throughout the area. He fell to his knees and prayed to any god that would listen that this was all a terrible nightmare.

. Inuyasha felt as if the air within his lungs was no longer there, he could not breath. His mind began to spin at a sickening speed. How could this have happened, How could I have let it

It was the only way, the mikos sacrifice was no different then Midorikos (Sp) Seshomarus icy tone broke through Inuyashas cold thoughts. He had not sensed his brothers approach though he decided he no longer cared. His life seemed to have lost it's meaning as he stared into Kagomes lifeless eyes.

Seshomaru growled as he realized his brother had no intention of acknowledging his presence.

If you continue your mindlessness I will have no choice but to end your pitiful existence Seshomaru had expected another of his brother's raging outbursts but instead Inuyasha turned to face him, his bangs covering his eyes. Seshomaru took note of the strange behaviour and drew his Tokigen. (Sp)As you wish

Seshomaru sped past Inuyasha slashing his upper arm. He stopped a few feet behind his brother's unmoved form and watched as Inuyasha stood unfazed by the attack, or the fact his left arm was slowly bleeding through his red kimono.

Inuyasha turned in the direction of his brother, How could I have let this happen Wave upon wave of guilt washed over him. He bowed his head in shame. Kagome..Ill never see her again, she is in a hell that I would not even wish upon Seshomaru Inuyasha hardly felt the sting of his half brothers sword.

He could not bring himself to move his body; even his uneven intake of air was painful, his heart felt as if it had left with Kagome. Her soul within the shikon no tama destined to forever battle the evil she had tried so hard to contain. His heart stopped, The Shikon No Tama…. Held within the grasp of all that remained of Kagome, He could wish for her life!

Inuyasha quickly made his way back to the statue of Kagome and gently removed the jewel from her cold hands. The pure jewel glowed a soft pink, and as he held it began to pulse as if approving of his intentions. He brought his clawed hand across the jewel wondering if his wish would be considered pure. He had no doubt in his mind that this was the wish he wanted, but if anything were to go wrong… He shook those thoughts from this head. What else could he possibly lose that mattered more than Kagome His mind made up, he held the jewel at arms length and began in a low voice Jewel of four souls, hear my plee and grant my hearts desire Inuyashas eyes widened as the jewel glowed a brighter pink. A feminine voice emanated from the jewel, and Inuyasha instantly knew it was the priestess Midoriko. (Sp) Hanyou, what is your wish Inuyasha was token back by the voice but soon recovered with his answer I wish that the miko Kagome never fell through the bone eaters well

Are you sure that is your wish, if it were to come true the miko would have never come to this time, never to meet you, and eventually warm your heart, I can see this Kagome has obtained your heart, you sacrifice your love to save her from imprisonment Inuyasha once again bowed his head Yes I would

Midorikos soothing voice soothed Inuyasha, so alike Kagomes but not. You do realize that without Kagomes presence you will continue to be pinned to the Sacred tree Inuyasha let her words wash over him Yes, If it would save her, I no longer care

Midoriko considered then Hanyous words, a truly pure wish, how long had she waited for a wish like this to free her soul. She would be free to rest in peace without the ever more treacherous war she had fought everyday for so long. She let a rare smile grace her angelic features. Her musing was interuptd when the hanyou made another request.

" I also request that her memory not leave my heart " He waited, hoping the priestess would approve of his simple request. He could not let himself forget the effect Kagome had upon his life or heart. He would keep her memory with him always. " I will also grant your request, as thanks for the freedm your wish has brought me"

Seshomaru watched the scene unfold before him; he had never thought his brother would sacrifice his desire to become a full demon in an attempt to save the young miko from her accursed fate. ' If his wish is to fulfilled I to will lose my memory of the events that have taken place, this Seshomaru will not be so easily mislead by a simple jewel" Seshomaru closed his eyes and made sure to lock away the days events in his mind.

A second blinding light engulfed the clearing that day as the path fate had set out was altered.


End file.
